Frank Barone
'Frank Barone '''is the insulting husband of Marie, the bad father of Ray and Robert, father-in-law to Debra and Amy, and the grandfather to Ally, Michael, and Geoffrey in Everybody Loves Raymond. He is a retired bookkeeper. He was played by late veteran character actor Peter Boyle. Throughout the series, Frank is stubborn, overly masculine, and lazy . He is seen sitting quite comfortably with his pants undone in the black leather armchair in Ray and Debra's sitting room, or else at home, sitting in the kitchen reading the paper, and ordering Marie to prepare his meals. Frank was largely an absentee figure in his son's childhood, and displayed virtually no paternal affection. He is a cantankerous and obnoxious man who has no problem with criticizing or openly insulting family members and strangers, in particular his wife, Marie. It was also revealed that he ran over Robert's toe with his car when the latter was only ten. Frank readily advocates a rigidly macho, tough guy image. But he does have a soft side that is rarely ever seen, and which he himself denies. For example, in the episode Pet the Bunny, word got out that when Ray and Robert had a bunny, during their childhood, Frank would sit downstairs at night and pet it. When his friends heard about that, they made fun of him. Neither Ray nor Robert live up to Frank's ridiculous standards when it comes to being a man. He often insults them, calling them names like “Nancy”, “Shirley”, "Peaches", and "Mary". Frank is a war veteran. He served in the US Army in the Korean War, a fact that he constantly refers to throughout the series, recalling times of survival, which often explain his open displays of masculinity and his socially-conservative values, particularly towards gays, lesbians, hippies, Koreans, and Japanese. He often mutters to himself: "Japanese crap," and refuses any form of oriental cuisine. He refuses to accept or acknowledge anything not within the social norm, to which Marie quotes: "Frank lives in blissful ignorance." Frank is famous for his output of hilarious one-liners. His two primary catchphrases that were heard through all nine seasons were: "Holy crap" and "Geezaloo." Although he loves Marie, Frank is always fantasizing about another woman, Harriet Lichmann, Marie's bridge partner. In the episode "Boys' Therapy", Ray and Robert find out that Frank's father was a physically abusive disciplinarian. Frank vowed never to severely discipline Ray and Robert, saying: "I was always weaker than him." Relationship to other characters * Father to Ray and Robert * Father-in-law to Debra * Husband to Marie * Grandfather to Ally, Michael and Geoffrey * Father-in-law to Amy Memorable Quotes *RAY: When was the last time you said "I love you"? *FRANK ''(Incredulously): "I love you"? *RAY: Yeah. *FRANK: What, do you live in a freakin' fairyland or something? *FRANK: What the hell's a "bustier"? *FRANK: Holy crappin crap. *MARIE: Far be it for me to take his side, but it's terrible what's happened to that store. They used to give you free samples all the time! And they also used to help you take your bags to the car. *FRANK: Now I have to take you to the car myself. *MARIE: I was ''on your side. *ROBERT: You ever think about space? Is it really endless? If you had a spaceship, could you go flying and flying through space forever? *FRANK: Why don't you give it a shot? *MARIE: I guess two of those cannolis just had wings and flew away! *FRANK: Yeah, well, make another one of those and climb aboard! *FRANK ''(In audiotape recording): If I scratch it, it's because it itches! *DEBRA: I'm sorry, but we just didn't think this was your kind of party. *FRANK: I see booze! *DEBRA: This party is kind of just for people who are looking for a spouse. *FRANK: I'm in! *MARIE: I kept everything from my past relationships. *FRANK: She had to. It's tough to throw out a cave painting. (after Debra talks about a friend with breast implants) *MARIE: I just think it's sad when people start using surgery to make themselves bigger. *FRANK: Marie did it the natural way. Pound cake! *FRANK: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. My wife thinks I'm in the bathroom. *MARIE: When's my birthday? *RAY: Uh, uh, uh... *MARIE: (sobbing) Oh, my God! *RAY: Uh--December 9! *FRANK: ...1802! *MARIE: Look at you. You're a pig. You don't talk; you don't listen. But you love me, Frank. (Pause) *MARIE: Frank? *FRANK: (Chewing) You don't need glasses for that. *MARIE: (comments on how nobody pays attention to the old lady anymore because of Videotronic games) *FRANK: where can I get some Videotronic games? *RAY: which is why he had to pop out the back panel to get in *MARIE: (to Robert) YOU DRANK?! *FRANK: YOU POPPED OUT THE BACK PANEL?!! *MARIE: I've got a mind of my own you know, I can contribute I'm not just some... trophy wife! *FRANK: You're a trophy wife? What contest in hell did I win? *FRANK: I know the guys. We had the type in the War, first lieutenants. You know what friendly fire is? Well, sometimes it wasn't so friendly. *RAY: They killed their own guys. *FRANK: Not always. Sometimes they just sent them back to college--to the ones without a lot of steps! *FRANK:'' (gets in bed, sees Marie wearing a masque)'' Jeez! *MARIE: Oh, stop it, Frank. *FRANK: A guy wants to go to bed and he gets attacked by a Kabuki! *FRANK: (to Ray and Robert) You guys gotta get your wives out of my house; they're over there looking at furniture catalogs. I told Marie, "At your age, you shouldn't be looking at any furniture unless it has a lid!" Category:Characters Category:Articles about Frank Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters